


Trust

by Carmilla



Category: Dark City (1998)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla/pseuds/Carmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's uncertain.  John helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/gifts).



"You know," John said, "there's really no need to be ashamed of what you want."

"John, I have been... _controlled_, used, very nearly... all of my life." There was still more tension in Daniel's voice than John wanted to hear. "Forgive me if... I am not so _sanguine_ about this... as you are."

John ran his hand slowly over Daniel's stomach, curled it briefly around his hipbone, stroked down to his thigh. He massaged the tight muscle there in small circles, loving the scattering of tiny golden hairs under his fingertips. Within a few seconds, Daniel's erection had come back with a vengeance. John cupped it, gave a small squeeze that turned into a long, slow stroke. Daniel gasped and whimpered in a highly gratifying way, so he did it again. And again.

It would have been very easy to get distracted, but this was important. John rested his hand back on Daniel's thigh, petting gently.

"We can always stop," he said. "If I do anything you don't like, if you love it but you want to stop anyway - it doesn't matter why. We can _always_ stop. You know you can trust me, right?"

"John, you can _Tune_. I... trust you like this _every_ time... we are together. I," and he smiled, sudden and dazzlingly sweet, "have _always_ trusted you."

"So you have," John said softly, and kissed his collarbone, and snapped the handcuffs into place.


End file.
